


Mid-Life Crisis

by GarbageFanfics



Series: My Best Friend's Mother [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is best girl, Angella - Freeform, Depression, F/F, F/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Perimenopause, age-gap, aging pains, needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Adora had moved in with Angella and Glimmer.  While all three women are happy at first it comes to Angella's dismay to find she is becoming premenopausal.  While she tries to hide this from Adora gives off more troubling signs that the "Queen" is not as okay as she tends to lead on.Sequal to "My Best Friend's Mother"





	1. Temper

She was far from her old self. As happy as she was with everything in her life; Angella was physically and mentally feeling the drain of other worries coming her way. Strands of grey hair starting to show up more frequently as her skin began to get dry all the time to and she had a fairly large size bottle of lotion in her purse at all times. Not to mention her now ever change waistline. She had gone up at least a dress size or two in the past six months and it was showing in her hips now. She had to go out and buy larger clothes—much to her dismay. She only had a few more flexible pants—typically something she would wear on her period; something that she hasn’t had in a long time. She wasn’t pregnant that’s for sure. At 46; that would be a joke and the only person she had been sexual with was Adora and despite that girl liking to herself self “Daddy” in the bedroom—she was incapable of impregnating her. The only thing that could come to Angella’s mind was.

Oh no.

Menopause.

The day started as usual. She woke up first—now feeling as if she slept in a pool of sweat—gross! And Adora laid soundly asleep next to her. Well, not so soundly as she was lightly snoring. Something she would often too when she was in a deep sleep. She had commented that Angella is a quiet sleeper; which made Angella pleased to know this. 

She went off to the bathroom they shared to shower and get ready for the day. She heard a light knock on the bathroom door.

“Babe? Mind if I pee?” Adora asked.

Angella was still getting used to how blunt and how little boundaries Adora had. Her and Catra claimed to have lived like a sister, but Angella and Glimmer have concluded they lived more like barn mates than anything. 

“Yes, go ahead”

She heard the shuffled of Adora coming into the bathroom and the sound of her starting her stream of urine now blended in with the sound of the shower water running. 

She never liked it when Micah peed around her. Something about it felt dirty. Adora and he share the equal levels of “No fucks given” when it came to this sort of thing. She turned the shower off and opened the curtain slightly to see Adora was still on the toilet. 

She was a bit startled by this.

“I’m not pooping I’m just waiting for you” Adora assured her. 

Angella raised a brow “I can assure you I won’t drown in the shower, dear”

She looked to her towel hanging on the back of the door and Adora back on the toilet. As charmingly domestic as this was. She didn’t like stepping out wet and nude in front of Adora like this, especially after feeling so bloated. But she swallowed her pride and left the confines of her shower to retrieve her towel. Uneasy to have her backside revealed to Adora’s always wondering eyes.

She was caught off guard by the lusty purr that came from the blonde girl.

“Mmmm, Angie. You should invite me to shower with you next time” She flirted. 

Angella rolled her eyes and suppressed a bashful smile “Oh? And why is that?”

Adora giggled “Because you're so hot! We need to do make a day where we don’t wear any clothes,”

Angella exited the bathroom.

“We’ll add that to our list of things, okay dear?”

“Kay,”

She left the bathroom with a smile on her face. Adora was always quick to flatter her. She made her feel young and pretty all the time. She was just as romantically over the top as Micah was. She would go as far as to leave little love notes around the house when Glimmer isn’t around. 

As cute as all her romantic gestures were. She did feel she was lacking in being romantic. She was always reserved in her loving affections, but now it has become more withdrawn. Adora must be picking up on this and has been overly affectionate lately. 

Sex has been out of the picture for at least three weeks and she knows Adora has been feeling it. She was a horny girl and Angella felt guilty for not fulfilling her sexual needs. Happy thoughts of how sweet Adora can be was now ruined with the realization she was being unfair to her.

Again.

She left for work. No courtroom today, but just a lot of casework preparation. Adora had to work late too and she has been on the job search for an internship in her major. The two had been more apart lately and Angella felt guilty enjoyed the space. 

Adora, on the other hand, was uneasy with Angella’s lack of interest. She wished she could talk to Catra about this—but she was off working for another lawyer on the east side of town and was barely around now. She was starting to miss her, but Catra couldn’t help but tell her “Look! See? It sucks when someone ditches you, doesn’t it?” To which Adora would reply “That was in high school, Catra” 

With her somewhat lost venting companion she wished she could turn to Glimmer or Bow on this matter, but both of them were off-limits. She wouldn’t dare talk to Glimmer about this matter. She knew Glimmer accepted the relationship but wasn’t so keen on knowing details. She needed to talk to someone and luck; Adam was over while Glimmer was getting off work. 

The two sat on the couch and vented about life. Adam had some worries about Glimmer’s prudence and lack to try new things. He came into several hurdles with Glimmer as he informed Adora.

“I try and be romantic; flowers, dates, grand romantic gestures and she acts annoyed—then I do sexual advances and she’s all like, _Adam! Stop I’m on my period that’s gross_, Waah, I mean c’ mon. I met her at a strip club, she can’t be that much of a prude. I still have the dollar she gave me when she placed in my G-string”

Adora chuckled “I see where she gets it from. I try with Angella all the time to try new things and all I get is—_No Adora, I won’t put that one! No Adora, our ceiling can’t support a swing_, blah, blah, blah”

The two sighed in defeat.

Adam commented, “We love women, who don’t get us, huh?”

“Guess not……”

Adora was unaware of Angella’s worries. She knew Angella was, and she means this with love “Very moody” worse than Glimmer on any day of the week, but she was still fond of her. Her infatuation and love for her have only grown since moving in. As an older woman, Angella had knowledge and wisdom that Adora desperately needed and advice that was helpful to her. It wasn’t a mommy kink at this point or an imbalance of who was more dominant or in charge; they had a real relationship—one with disagreements, talking to each other about work and doing mundane chores together. It made the feel more whole. They did stuff with Glimmer too, as long as they didn’t act “too couple-ish” Glimmer didn’t mind. 

But now Angella was becoming more distant and she’s been talking more to the other lawyer; Roger a lot more. What're that guys deal anyways? 

Adora got home after everyone else did. She expected it to be a quiet Monday night but was startled to hear the yelling from the kitchen. Glimmer and Angella were upset with each other.

She heard Glimmer’s voice-first “Look, all I said was I saw them. I wasn’t making fun of them!”

Angella then slammed something down “Like hell you were! I don’t need you pointing out cosmetic flaws like that to me, Glimma! I would never do that to you!”

“Your acting like it's my fault you’re getting gray hair!”

“It might as well be! Stress causes them! And with your lack of motivation in your Grad program, I have every right to be!”

Glimmer laugh out a fake laugh “Oh, so now we are going after my grad program, right? Is that also why you ant fit into any of your old clothes either?! I guess my GPA makes a woman want a waffle sundae at eleven 0’ freakin clock at night!”

Angella then shouted, “Don’t you dare talk to me like that!”

“Don’t blame me for all your aging pain bullshit!”

“Go to your room!” Angella commanded. She hated when Glimmer acted like this. 

Glimmer huffed and through the kitchen doorway “Gladly! It doesn’t reek of old people in my room!”

With that final insult, Angella dashed to the freezer and grabbed the box of frozen waffles Adora bought. Adora had gotten her into her and Catra’s famous waffle sundaes and they have been a guilty pleasure for Angella ever since. 

As she left the kitchen, she made her way to stairway oblivious to Adora’s presence in the living room and started to throw waffles at Glimmer like Frisbees as she tried to make it upstairs. Managing to hit her in the shoulder, head, and butt before she made it to the top of the stairway.

“Ow! Mom!? Seriously! This counts as child abuse!”

Angella then yelled back “Go ahead and call the cops! Tell them how a twenty-one-year-old, still sleeps with a night light and failed her driving test three times, lives with her horrid mother who does everything for her!”

A low blow for Angella. She didn’t need to say any of that.

“I can’t wait to move out!” Glimmer yelled before slamming her door. 

“That makes two of us!” Angella commented back. She threw down the empty box and stormed back into the kitchen. Adora didn’t want it to look like she had just overheard the entire incident occur, so she quickly crept to the front door again and opened it. Making her presence known to Angella with “I’m home” before walking in and passing the frozen waffles scattered on the stairway. 

She walked into the Kitchen and acted innocent. “Angie?” she called. 

She saw Angella sitting at the kitchen table. Her hands over her face as she began to breathe heavily.

She was crying. Adora rushed over to see what the matter was.

“Angella? What’s wrong?” 

Angella whipped her eyes and looked at Adora. She couldn’t bring herself to muster up any words. How could she explain what just transpired? Glimmer made a slight joke at her expense; teasing her about her having more grey hairs on the back of her head and Angella in her typical temper and posh fashion went off in a rage over it. Telling Glimmer how rude she was and that her stress was liked to her—blaming Glimmer almost for something natural and upsetting her daughter in the process; who is taking after her mother sent the hurtful words and insults back in Angella’s face; causing an argument. 

How could she tell Adora she lost her temper in such a childish fashion? She couldn’t bring herself to tell her any of that. 

She turned away and let out a small sob “I don’t know what’s wrong with me? I’m so upset all the time—I’m gaining weight, I’m going gray, and I feel like tired and lifeless all the time now,”

Adora extended her arms out for Angella so she can be embraced by her. Angella denied this gesture and stood up.

“I need to clean up the stairway,”

Adora got up and offered “I’ll do it, why don’t you relax upstairs, I’ll be up shortly,”

“I want to sleep alone tonight” A lie if there ever was one. She didn’t want to be alone right now, but she felt like if she was around Adora she would risk being mean to her too.

Adora looked hurt by this but complied. “Okay, I’ll be up later to grab some nightclothes if that’s okay”

Angella couldn’t bring herself to say anything else. She nodded and walked upstairs. Almost stepping on a half thawed-out waffle in the process. Adora cleaned up the stairs and walked past Glimmer’s room—only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled into the Angry young woman’s room.

Glimmer stood in front of Adora with a very familiar look of disdain that Angella would typically give someone. Adora looked nervous and before she could speak first; Glimmer snapped with.

“Do you know what’s wrong with my mom? I’m getting sick of her shit and as much as I love you, Adora. This didn’t all start until YOU moved in,”

Adora let out a gasp of disbelief; Glimmer had no mercy in this matter. It was true. Angella’s mood did start to change with Adora’s arrival to the family home. At first, it was met with nothing but sweet loving gestures a fun. Like, when Adora set off the smoke alarm at 6 am; trying to surprise Angella with breakfast in bed, or almost getting caught having sex in the living room, or stairway, kitchen, or bathroom. 

They had a lot of fun while Glimmer was at work……

But the mood changed recently with Angella. She was quicker to anger and becoming emotional. She kept it together in court, but only due to her intense nature made most other lawyers unwilling to dare mess with her.

It bothered Adora to know that Glimmer would blame her for this sudden mood change. But Adora just replied with “You think I’m doing something to upset her?” Adora asked in a hurt tone.

Glimmer snapped out of her attitude and sighed “No, I know you're not doing anything wrong, but—do you know what’s bothering her?”

Adora shook her head “No I don’t but, I’ll talk to her” 

And with that Adora was off to the bedroom. 

To be polite she knocked before entering.

Angella didn’t reply and Adora opened the door slightly to see she was already in bed with the lights still on. Adora walked over to the shared dresser and took out a pair of shorts and t-shirt and looked over to Angella. 

She was pretending to be asleep. 

This would be cuter if it wasn’t for the fact she was so upset. 

Adora walked over to and kissed her forehead. 

Whatever was bothering her made Adora worried.

As she left the room and turned the light off, Angella returned to sobbing in silence. For the first time in years, she had someone to care and love her, but it also terrified her. 

If she was starting to finally show her age, wouldn’t Adora leave her? Would she be all that upset? Surely a grown woman can bounce back from a fling with a young girl, right?

Right? 


	2. Get through this together?

Angella slammed the door to the bathroom behind her; her body felt like it was drenched in sweat. She had been feeling ill all day and it all came hurtling to her as she left the courthouse. The heat that took over her body was painful, to say the least, and the dizziness she felt was unreal. It wasn’t a safe idea to drive, but she did anyway. Stripping off her clothes as quickly as she could she jumped into the shower. She needed to cool off. The rush of water finally put to ease her aching body’s pain. It like almost like an—orgasm. 

Something she has denied herself for quite some time. She’d denied it from Adora too. Great, now she felt bad again. She had become increasingly paranoid about Adora’s interest in her. They had become domestic. Leaving for work in the morning, meeting each other for lunch occasionally, having dinner together, cleaning the house together, and sleeping together, the two fell into a routine. A routine she feared Adora might be finding boring. 

Her emotions got the better of her yet again and she started crying in the shower. Quietly, of course, it wasn’t likely that anyone was home, but still. She didn’t need the worry of her pathetic sobs falling on someone else’s ears. 

She couldn’t even really understand why she was so upset. Everything in her life was going so well—what did she have to cry over?

Leaving the salvation of her shower she saw her blonde companion was sitting on the bed waiting for her. 

_Oh no. This wasn’t good_. If Adora asks her what is wrong, she will easily break down into tears again. She didn’t even look at her when she entered the room. She was polite enough to greet Adora, but nothing more. She didn’t even have to look at Adora to know a frown had taken over the blonde’s face. 

With all the discomfort in the air. Adora finally made the first attempt to speak. 

“Hey, so—uh, you’ve been busy lately with work and all…… Would you like to cuddle tonight or something?”

Angella didn’t bother to look at her. She sat on the opposite side of the bed with her towel still on her “I have to start my day earlier than normal tomorrow, so—”

She was cut off with Adora’s innocent question “Have I done something wrong?”

She looked at Adora with surprise. If anything, she had done something wrong and needed to apologize to Adora. Instead, Adora was asking her what she did wrong. Adora did nothing wrong. She was great.

Angella cleared her throat “No not at all. You’ve been great I just feel—a bit distant, that’s all…….” Hoping that response was enough to get Adora to drop the subject.

Adora frowned at that. To her, Angella admitting that could mean she is losing interest in her or possibly regretting that Adora moved in. If Angella had second thoughts on their relationship it could lead to some uncertain drama in the future. Could Angella ask her to leave? How would her friendship with Glimmer be after that? It already seemed slightly strained now that Adora was Angella’s secret lover and roommate. This whole situation was doomed from the start and Adora was starting to fear it. Angella not wanting to be in bed with her was the ultimate sign of disinterest.

Angella realized too late that she had hurt Adora’s feelings again. But she didn’t say anything. She just went to her dresser to come comfy clothes and after she got dressed, she realized Adora had left the room with her ugly unicorn-shaped pillow, indicating she wasn’t sleeping in the room with her again tonight. 

This time she wanted her to. She missed her warmth and her legs resting on hers. She didn’t miss the sleep farts—but those admittedly were funny. She regretted not saying yes to cuddling. It must look strange to Glimmer to see Adora in the guest bedroom—God knows what that girl thinks is going on. 

She rolled her eyes and went to her office for the rest of the night. She received a text from Adora that she made food and if she was hungry, she had a plate ready for her in the fridge. Angella didn’t respond. She was being overly distant and even though she hated her actions, she didn’t stop herself from doing them. She went off to bed without saying anything to either Glimmer or Adora. 

While Adora was out of the room she became visibly more upset. _What did I do? Am I a nuisance? Do I bother her now? _All those thoughts kept echoing in Adora’s head as She went into the kitchen to cry into a waffle sundae but forgot that Angella used those last night as assault frisbees on Glimmer’s ass.

The glimmer came into the kitchen to see Adora making another one of her weird ice cream sundaes with way too many sprinkles and hot fudge. 

Glimmer cleared her throat and Adora turned to her with her puffy eyes revealed. Glimmer sat down next to her. And clicked her tongue a bit as she spoke.

“So, Angella’s been hard on you too, huh?”

Adora nodded “Yeah, but not like with you. We don’t yell at each other; she just wants nothing to do with me now” her voice cracked a little at that last part. Glimmer patted her back as Adora quietly started crying. 

The two talked for a bit. Adora told Glimmer about how much she worried about Angella’s lack of interest in her. Accidentally crossing the line with her comment on “We haven’t had sex in weeks”

To which Glimmer looked as if she was trying, he best not to scream and replied with “Oh, well—I guess that would upset me to……”

Adora then added in “I know it’s hard to tell you stuff like this since you think your mom and me in bed is gross, but I don’t have anyone else to talk to about this besides Catra and let's face it. She doesn’t have great advice sometimes”

“What was her suggestion?”

Adora slumped down a bit in her seat “Either move out, punch her in the tits”

Glimmer snorted “Let’s not rule out option two, but I think she might be right about the moving out thing. Mom’s been moody since you came to live here, As much as I’d hate to see you leave; mom sees to be in an extra sucky mood now”

Adora’s lip quivered and she nodded. Glimmer gave her a hug in comfort. 

This was not easy for anyone. Glimmer knew Adora and Angella kept their relationship a secret. It was a bit unfair for Adora. Angella acted almost ashamed of her. Most people just assumed since Glimmer and Adora were friends that Angella was just being nice to Adora for letting her stay around. It was also annoying for Glimmer. To have her best friend be her mother’s girlfriend. She found it super unsettling to see them holding hands, cuddling on the couch or the three times she accidentally saw them kiss. Granted Angella was just as embarrassed—if not more than Glimmer was. She heard them way more times than they know about, and hearing Adora call her “Angie” was not easy to swallow. But her best friend truly cared for Angella in a way that Glimmer was happy for. She just wanted her mom to be happy and with Adora she was. Even though she never wants to admit this to her mom—but the glow Angella has to her face when Adora is around being: Adora……It was something very sweet and familiar. So even though she found it awkward and strange. She didn’t want them to have a bad breakup.

Adora made her way back upstairs and noticed Angella was awake and in the guest bedroom with the door wide open as she sat on the bed. She looked up at Adora with a slightly guilty expression. Like she had to give her bad news or something. 

_Oh shit. Did she hear us talking? _Adora thought.

Angella asked in an almost meek voice “Can we talk for a bit?”

Adora’s lip quivered. “Sure,”

She was afraid of whatever was going to come from Angella’s mouth. 

They sat on the bed for an awkward moment until Angella blurted out “I don’t want you to move out at all, I enjoy your company here”

Adora gave her half-smile before returning it to a frown then looked away and asked, “Then why do you avoid me now?”

Angella bit her lip and averted her eyes before replying with “It’s something very hard to admit, Adora,”

Adora asked, “What is it?” 

“Adora…. It's menopause. I’m going through menopause early. It’s affected the way I feel. I am constantly tired and angry all the time,” she kept her eyes off Adora as she managed to finish “I’ve gained weight and even lost my sex drive for a short amount of time. So—I don’t know how much of this you can take, it must be a disgusting thing to hear at your age. Dating someone going through this. You're too young to deal with such an unpleasant predicament”

Angella paused to get her reaction. To see if Adora would question her. 

Adora just blinked. Her eyes then popped a bit like she had an epiphany and clapped her hands together. “Oh! So, you’re not going to get your peridot anymore! that means you’ll save a ton of money now that you don’t need tampons” her enthusiastic response made Angella raise a brow

“I see you found a silver lining to this, but aren’t you turned off by this? Mind you I’m so much older—”

Adora shushed her and pressed a fine to her lips “No more talk about you feeling old. I don’t want you worrying about this,” Adora said getting up to stand in front of her. 

Adora declared “I don’t want you feeling bad about this, I’m going to help you feel better. Your young, sexy, vibrant, and I love—like! Like you a lot and I want you to feel good about yourself” She finished; now red-faced. She almost dropped the “L” word on her. That would have been poor timing on Adora’s part and Angella could only smile at that. She knew exactly what word Adora really meant to say and just smiled at her and tilted her head; asking “And how do you propose you do that? If I feel like such dreck currently?” it came off as almost a playful challenge. Adora just gave her an embarrassed ad slightly nervous smile as she answered “W—well, for starters, we can cuddle tonight…Also,” she looked away from Angella as she finished “Making out would be the ideal _young_ thing to do” 

Angella smiled and took Adora’s hands into her own. “Is that so?”

Adora then positioned herself to sit on Angella’s lap. “Y—Yeah, Also letting me be on top is not only sexy but good for you,” She said as she planted a small kiss to Angella’s neck.

Angella allowed herself to gently fall back onto the ed as Adora and she kissed—for the first time that day; it almost felt like it was longer than that. 

“It’s good for me?” Angella questioned, “Because of my back?”

Adora then planted another kiss to her neck again “No, because I wanna hump” She said. 

To Angella, it sounds so earnest and cute despite it being so bold and raunchy. The two then kissed on the lips more. All while the door was wide open and Glimmer had the most unpleasant view walking by to see Adora dry humping her mom on the guest bed that aunt Casta sleeps on while she stays over.

_Gross. _


	3. Netflix and chill

A usual Saturday at 9am is typically a time for Angella to get home from the gym; she would have a smoothie with a shot of protein in it and probably pick up some groceries if she felt up to it. Today, was not her usual Saturday. Adora had planned a mandatory _Netflix and Chill_ for their day together. This was not the Saturday Angella had in mind. She sat on the living room couch in her pajama bottoms and a tank top and looked over to Adora. Happily wearing a baggy t-shirt and underwear. 

Thank goodness Glimmer was not home to see this mess. 

Adora had insisted on showing Angella the youthful and vibrant lifestyle of the young and lazy by ordering Door Dash to get McDonald's breakfast and Dunkin Donuts coffee.

Angella pinched the bridge of her nose and stated, “I could have made us breakfast, you know,” unsure as to why anyone would pay $5.99 to have someone deliver you a $3.00 coffee?

Adora shrugged and cuddle up to her with her Dunkin Donuts iced coffee in her right hand; she offered her a deadpan quip “Not the millennial way, _darling_” Adora was still trying to get into finding cute pet names for her. Angella wasn’t fond of “babe” or “Honey” since those were some of Micah’s old pet names for her. Adora recommended _“bootylicious” _but Angella was strongly against it.

Angella wasn’t all too relaxed yet “Can we at least shower, it’s almost 10am”

“Nope” Adora giggled and kissed Angella’s bare shoulder “enjoy it, enjoy the stink” 

Angella huffed “Adora, I feel disgusting. I always start my mornings with a shower”

“You showered last night, just enjoy not showering for an hour more, okay?”

She groaned “Can I at least get up to put the dishes from the dishwasher away?” 

She was desperate to move and get on with her day. But, Adora just placed her coffee down and hugged her from the side “They aren’t going anywhere” she laughed.

Angella returned the hug and kissed her forehead. She offered to her “Are you at least happy I used the dishwasher? That’s millennial enough for you, right?”

Adora giggled and kissed her cheek. “Your leaning”

The two watched Netflix for the remained of the morning. Angella finally had her freedom to shower and go to work.

Adora, being adorable was ever insisted on playing housewife for the day and did all the usual cleaning Angella did and also made did—and by made she meant ordering from an Italian restaurant and plating it up like she did more work. 

Angella was starting to enjoy her domestic life with Adora. her fear of Adora leaving or becoming less interested in her after coming out to her with being premenopausal was better than she expected. 

Adora was empathetic and sweet to her. She never made her feel uneasy or embarrassed about this. 

If anything, Adora has been supportive of how overly sensitive and moody Angella was. 

Adora was proud to be with Angella. She was in love with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Donate to my Ko-Fi if you can: https://www.ko-fi.com/garbagefanfics 
> 
> I post articles and think pieces to that page and ask me anything on my Tumblr: https://sheragarbage.tumblr.com/


End file.
